ダブルラリアット (Double Lariat)
Background The lyrics of "Double Lariat" talk about how the singer continues spinning around endlessly without stopping. Despite that there are people that are better at it than the singer in the song, the singer persists in trying to increase his/her reach. Finally, with a reach of 6300 km in radius and with the head tilted 23.4 degrees, the singer contemplates a scene that he/she didn't notice before. The singer finally asks to be accompanied if he/she someday tires of continuing to spin. A possible interpretation of this song is that the singer is the Earth itself; its radius is approximately 6300 km and its axial tilt is 23.4 degrees. Another interpretation of the song is persistence, that one should chin up, never look back and never give up. Continue doing what you do and, in that way, extend your reach not only in one of your favorites, but throughout the world and the universe. Popularity With over five million views, "Double Lariat" is the most popular Luka song on Niconico and one of the highest-viewed VOCALOID song uploads on the website. On YouTube, it has over two million views; while still a considerable amount, this puts it well behind several uploads of Dixie Flatline's "Just Be Friends", which share a combined total of over eleven million views. Albums "Double Lariat" was released as a single by KarenT on November 4, 2009. Additionally, the song is featured on the albums BALLOOM BEST, EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Megurhythm feat. 巡音ルカ, VOCALOID BEST from ニコニコ動画(あお), AGOA GO GO GO, and Hatsune Miku ‐ Project DIVA‐2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION. Covers and alternate arrangements have been included in various other albums. Lyrics Derivatives Other media appearances Concerts This song is featured in the 39's Giving Day 2010 Concert, the MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2011 Concert, the MikuPa Live in Singapore 2011 Concert, the MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2012 Concert, the MikuPa Live in Hong Kong and Taiwan 2012 Concert, the MikuPa Live in Sapporo 2013 Concert and the MikuPa Live in Kansai 2013 Concert. Other This song featured in the mook ボカロ☆バンドスコア. Piano sheet music appeared in the ピアノソロ やさしくひける ボーカロイド Selection for Piano collection. Games Trivia *The trait that makes this video so special is that Luka doesn't stop spinning even when the video is paused. This is possible because the video is in .swf file format, in other words a Flash Animation instead of a Flash Video. This also makes possible the addition of some easter eggs mentioned below. *The Lariat is a professional wrestling move where the fighter wraps his/her arm around the opponent's upper chest and neck and then forces them to the ground. Two Capcom characters (Mike Haggar and Zangief) uses a variant of this move where they stretch their arms out horizontally, clench their fists, and then simply spins in an effort to hit the opponent. It is not known whether or not the song's title comes from this move. **Both characters also makes a small cameo in the video. *The song also features Miku, Rin and Len, KAITO, MEIKO, and Gackpo. They appear only at the right time when the video is paused at a certain scene. Each Vocaloid does a small action as an Easter Egg. **'0:45 -' KAITO comes in eating ice cream while at the same time Mike Haggar is performing the Double Lariat. As KAITO goes on near him, he gets sent flying into the Sky when he gets punched. **'1:06' - Miku passes by while playing an electric guitar. **'1:42' - MEIKO comes in after Luka starts spinning around the area. As Luka continues spinning, Zangief appears spins towards the sky, and MEIKO smacks him unconscious with her bottle of Sake, lands and drags him away. **'1:47' - Rin passes through the screen using her bow as a helicopter. **'2:20' - When Luka floats in the sky, Rin passes through the screen again. **'2:48' - When the street is shown with Gackpo appears riding in an Eggplant Motorcycle. A moment later, Len appears in his underwear dancing around in middle of the street. **'3:11' - In the final chorus, if one waits a bit Rin, Len and Miku will appear along with Luka while in the background appear Gackpo riding his Eggplant Motorcycle and KAITO carrying a drunk MEIKO on his back. *When the Good Smile company's Luka Nendoroid was released, it included a Double Lariat-based face along her neutral face, and her singing face.Nendoroid Megurine Luka by Goodsmile - Osasaki's Place Gallery Concept Art = |-| Games = |-| Merchandising = References External links *@wiki - ダブルラリアット - Hatsune Miku Wiki's article (In Japanese) *Nico Nico Pedia - Song entry (Japanese) *VocaDB - Song entry *piapro - Spinning Luka animation (GIF) *micandonburi - Sheet music *KarenT - Song single Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Hall of Fame Category:Song featured in Game Category:Song featured in Concert Category:Hall of Legend Category:1M YouTube views